Sexy ass hot boys
by Crunchyboy62
Summary: When the going gets tuff my weenie gets rough


Mye SAxy FaNFiCtIon

RATED EM FOR BAD BECAUSE OF BAD SEX

By CRUENCHY BOY 69 the realest Player in the HOUS3

Sexy T1mes in The Gimbles Household

It was a late sumr evening and caliou was walking home from his chemo therapy. H3 has cancer and is bald every other weekday as looooong as his mom was h0me. Then one day he was really realy hard. Caliouu loonged for a l0ver. S0me one 2 fondle his nuggles at nigget. He yearned for another bald lover. They would like heads and rub b ld sp0ts. Cailouuu has d3pr3ssion and CUtZ cuz he is Egdy he also Sm0kes and listen to b d music although mommy sa1d no. While caliiuuu rubbed his rhubarb raw he w s snapped out of his trance. OH YEH did I mention cailuus' m.l..,mom is robby rotten from lazsuy town. But wen c aliiu became mayor he renamed it sexy town. But caliouuuuuuuu got assassinated for being 2 c00l 4 sch00l so he died and went home.. Robbie Rotten Told cailouuuuu u have a LIltle friend here. IT w s Chowder Fr0m Monster House. 3Ver# since caoiuu was lil he had a chubb and a crush for chowder from monster house. He thought his plump chubb could treat him like the women he was… OMHGHHGJKHGFKKJSGH Caouiii couldn't take it. HE needed ChoWder From MO0nster Housed in his butts nowwwww. He wanted to just shove his jimmies in his rumble bumble so bad. Caoiuluu decieded to cut straight to the sex ytalk. "6 million jews died in the holocaust" Caloiuuu said. THius gave chowder from monster house the meat sweats. Caoufiu took it one step further and said. "hey chowder from monster house, "wjats the difference between jelly and jam". Feeling as if his schjlong was about to rip his pants cchowder from monster house saided What my sexy lil egg boy. Cailouu said I cant jelly my fist up your jimbles, but I sure can stuff ym fist in ur anusssssss. CHowderz from mionsters hoiuse pants immdeitly ri-pped off due to the ultra viol,et sexy rays imminating off of caiuis egg b=-oy head. The Utlra violet rays were so INtesense that he accdidentlyu sent sexY messagEs to Other P{ei2ole surrounign the area. One of those who picked it up was the blACk kid from Ned declassified shcoool suyrvival guidewhose name I used his black guy poqweers to tp/ real fast to calitou house. Blackkid from neds decalksdfjfoied schogiol survibiaidsl guisue said I got ur br IN Wav3 MEESsage and im ahrd my dude. BlackMAnboy got on hius nees and used his black man powers and Th3 powers of NESD SXCShool SUrbveilal Guide to Make th3 pants of The Egg boy and chwoedoer from Monsteroihouse come flying off. Black kid fromn neds declassified then fried his shrimp and administraded the SUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC.. he sucked to the left and he was like im the Black3 kid fr0m n3ds boy show. Th3n couioliiu said u guyhs wanna h play some MINcraft I made A S3xy m0d with S3x wotj creeper. Th3 m0d w3nt H YW1R3 AND sUcked into the Mod except, eXc3pT Black K1d couldn't Come Cuz BLAk Peopl e don't play minceraft. When coihuuu got in he saws chowdser from monster house and he got o n his neees and he succcced his minecraft schong and just w3nt 2 town on h1s peenie mc fagsuc. But s3uddenly a n3w mod Ins lled and I lled s3xy . Mr vELECTRIC Came down from the sky. He said watts up. HE was about to schock coaioiuuu and chowder from monsetsdts ho0uses nippppples but they r n really fast. And they ran even faster and then they found another mod man person who was real tho and he said hurry get in my house my name is danny rivers and I can protect u from the b d succcccc. They got in and danny is my frend irl tho don't worry he won give bad succ now back 2 truuuu story. So H3 said we n33de to defeat mr electrisciiad , they sattt there. And came up woith a plan 2 stop him. Th3y ran at mrelcetiicadad and they t0ld him MEXICANS CANT EVEN PLAY MINCRAFT CUZ THERE R MEXICANS AND CANT AFFORD 26.95 USD. MR ELCECTRICIDAD SCREAMS IN PAIN, HE KNOWS IT TRUUUUUUUUU .Ten black kid fromm neddd defclassifeid school survival guide pulls out mr elcetiricadad. Except HE IS REAL NNOW OOH kno. Now they are leaving minecraft mod to save black kid but then black kid is getting rapped by mrelectircidad. OH KNOW. But Then chowder Realizies Thast he caN Make A m0d to make H1s dream honey boy Com3 to him IRL. HE makes A freddy B3nson mod from ICARLY and he makes him bl CK and Names Him BlackBenson. Chowder fro, m monster hosue starts creaming wih black Benson and the cr3am is on the w lls. CAooiil is steaming with jealousy Bl ck B3nSon Stole his MAN CHOWDER FROM MONSTER HOUSE . HE IS STEEAMMED. HE IS GOING TO KILL HIM. AND HIS WALLS ARE RUINED FROM THE CHOWDER BLACK BENSON BLACK KID AND MRCELECTRICIDAD CREAM. TH3n all of a sudden Robbie rotten calls CAOiiiuuu and says if ur making a mess ur grounded at grampas house and H3 will rap3 u and Giv3 u the b d SUcccccc. CAOiuuiu is crying H3 is SCr3wed

TO BE CONTIFDNIUED in P rt 2


End file.
